


Thor Odinson: A Series of Drabbles

by Tilltheendwilliwrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, trickery, тэг заменён на Don't copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilltheendwilliwrite/pseuds/Tilltheendwilliwrite
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles.





	Thor Odinson: A Series of Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magellan88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magellan88/gifts).



> magellan-88 asked:  
> Thor going to his niece's school bake sale

## Bake Sale Suckers

“Uncle Thor!” she cried as soon as he came in the door, waving madly to draw his attention.

“I see you, precious,“ he chuckled and headed over to her booth, eyeing the table before her which was covered in all manner of sweet treats. “Were you planning on feeding an army, darling?“

She giggled and shook her head. “But I want to raise _lots_ of money to win the big prize!”

“And what, pray tell, is the big prize,” he asked, plucking her from behind the table to cuddle her close. She was such a little angel, and he loved her with his whole heart.

“A bike, Uncle Thor! It’s blue just like Cap’s suit!”

“Is it now?” he grumbled, putting her back on the other side of the table. It still irked both him and her father that her favourite Avenger was _Steve_. An honourable man, certainly, but he was no _God_. “And how much have you raised so far?”

“Twenty dollars!“ she chirped happily right before her face fell. “Only, Ramona has raised seventy-five,” she pouted.

“Oh dear, well we can‘t have that, can we? No one outcompetes an Odinson. I will simply have to buy the rest. Wrap it all up.” He nodded definitively to the adult working the booth with his niece, a parent volunteer he was sure. 

“Why, thank you so much, Mr. Odinson! You’re too kind,” the woman said, tucking pies and cookies, cakes and cupcakes into boxes. “You‘ve quite made our bake sale,” she gushed, handing the treats over and taking his money.

“Think nothing of it, my good woman! I would do anything to make my precious niece happy.” He smiled down at the child of his heart and took his purchases. “I will see you at home later, love.“

“Bye, Uncle Thor!“ She waved as he made his way out the door balancing all his packages.

The woman in the booth crouched down beside the girl, and they chuckled darkly together. “Well done, darling.“

“Thanks, Daddy,“ she giggled, hugging the woman her father had become.

Loki smirked and flicked his wrist, refilling the table with more baked goods. “The Captain should be here in twenty minutes. We can use the same tactic with him only add a wobble to your lip. It will be Stark you will need to use the business aspect with, working so hard to gain the bike.”

“Of course, Daddy.” She bussed him a kiss on his cheek.

“Good girl. And you remember what we‘re to tell your mother?“

She nodded vigorously. “Not a word.”

“That‘s my devious little darling.” Loki snickered, straightening his skirt as he returned to his feet and got ready for the next sucker in a long line of them.

**-The End-**


End file.
